


one more

by aelins



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex Work, Sex cam worker Elain Archeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Elain Archeron makes a living off her body.Azriel is her bookkeeper and sometimes her personal assistant.She wonders what the warmth of Azriel's heart would be like.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	one more

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY NSFW!

Elain had mastered her image on only fans, with over twenty-thousand subscribers she was the golden girl of premium porn. None of her family or friends knew what she did, she claimed she had a flower shop. But the shop she went to for her “shifts” was actually a studio where she filmed herself for her OnlyFans. 

Feyre had made an off-handed comment about Elain’s new Gucci purse, the absurdly expensive manicure she had. Feyre had said a lot of things--but none of them rankled more than her distinct sense that Feyre thought she was delicate. 

Azriel was there with her today, she had a session scheduled for ten tonight. He helped her with things around the studio--and most importantly he helped her do her books. She half wondered if he was gay because he was so quiet when she bared her body to him. His cheeks would flush a deep shade of red, and she’d wonder if he’d seen anyone other than her naked. 

But Azriel was easily twenty-five, he had to have right? 

She steps into the  _ office _ and sighs. Azriel hands her a coffee, she’d been up since the ass crack of dawn and it was bothering her how tired she was. 

“Hey,” he says over the rim of his cup. 

“Hey, you.” She says warmly. 

“What are we starting with tonight?” 

“A five-minute insertion goal, I think.” 

Azriel nods, and it’s like he’s talking about the weather with her. 

“Do you want the Ika?” 

The Ika was a Bad Dragon dildo which was in the shape of a tentacle. 

“Nah, give me the demon dick.” 

Azriel simply nods, “Do you want anything tonight? Take out maybe?” 

Elain sets her things down and chugs some coffee, “Maybe, maybe we can get late-night Taco Bell when we’re done?” 

Azriel grins, “Alright, love.” 

Elain smiles happily under his gaze. 

*~*~* 

She’s due to be on in five minutes and she can’t find her clit sucker.  _ Goddamn it. _ She groans. 

“Az!” She hollers, “Where the  _ hell _ is my clit sucker?” 

A deep rumbling laugh, and then a brand new clit sucker is being tossed in her direction, she catches it easily, and asks, “What happened to the old one?” 

Azriel steps out of the shadows of her shop, and he’s standing a little closer than usual, “You burned out the motor in the last one.” 

Elain feels the heat radiating off his body, and she wonders how the hell she and Az haven’t fucked yet. Elain gets the tripod set up and she asks him, “Are you gay?” 

Azriel smiles kindly, “Just because I haven’t made a move on you… doesn’t mean I’m not interested, just that I know this is not the place for me to do that.” 

Elain thought that was strangely decent of him. All the men she encountered on a daily basis were always chasing her skirt. He’d seen her alight with pleasure and had never even thought about being inappropriate. She wasn’t used to that level of decency. 

So she flicks on the camera, logs in, and begins her night. 

Azriel doesn’t watch her--or at least not for long. He’s got plenty of things to do to keep him occupied and she wonders if he’s what she’s been looking for. 

The night begins in earnest when the sound of tokens being fed into her OnlyFans account. 

"Almost there, who's gonna push me over the edge?" She asks the camera and there’s a  _ whoosh _ of coins and a large tip. The sounds of using her body to make a living made her stomach flutter, curving her back as she spread her legs for the camera.

She slides the toy between her supple thighs and spreads her pussy for the camera. “Fuck, this is going to stretch me so nicely.” 

The screen flashed with messages. 

_ Take it you dirty cock slut. _

_ Dude chill she’s beautiful. _

_ My pussy is way pinker than that.  _

_ I’d like to give you something to put in that pussy.  _

It was another night, and as she dragged and edged herself for the camera, she can’t help but think this would be so much nicer with someone to hold her during her pleasure. 

Azriel’s face swims in her head, his gorgeous, warm brown skin, his light laugh, and the way he’d taught her certain words in his native tongue. She could say ‘fuck’ in Arabic, Farsi, and Russian because of him, she still sounded like an American though. 

It’s the thought of what she might be able to convince Azriel to do with her tonight when this was all over--that has her coming hard around the dildo. 

“And that’s all for tonight, thanks, everyone!” 

She groans as soon as the camera was off. “What a night.” 

Azriel’s standing in the door frame, giving her a piercing stare. “You actually came tonight.” 

Elain flushes prettily, “Yeah? I always come.” 

Azriel laughs heartily at that, “ _ No, princess _ . You don’t. I know a faked orgasm when I hear it.” 

Elain’s about to interject but he asks, “Did you think of someone special?” 

Elain swallows hard, and her voice is uncharacteristically small when she replies, “I did.” 

Azriel shakes his head and walks away, saying something under his breath. 

Elain gets dressed and they lock up, “Did you still want Taco Bell?” 

Azriel shrugs, “Yeah sure.” 

“Az,” Elain starts and Azriel’s head whips up to hers as if he was hoping she’d say something… impossible. “You’re blowing hot and cold, what’s up?” 

Azriel sighed, “Let’s get some food in you.” 

Elain nodded, and they found their way into the late fall night. 

Taco Bell was crowded as fuck, and Azriel drives her home in his Audi R8 and she taps her nails on the door panel. 

They order, and as unromantic as Taco Bell is… something has shifted between them. 

“So home?” Elain asks, she’s feeling exhausted. 

“Sure,” Azriel runs his fingers through her hair, and she thought it was a miracle he never seemed to get messy after fast food. 

*~*~* 

Elain gets out of the car, and she’d been so tired she realizes she was holding Azriel’s hand and he’d let her. 

Elain sighs, she’d gotten her own place only about a week ago, everything was still in boxes, “You want to come up?” 

Azriel looks at her questioningly, “Do you want that?” 

And she knows what he’s asking. And she  _ does _ want that, want him. She replies, “More than anything in the whole world.” 

Azriel’s smile was more fulfilling than any amount of money made off her body. And that night she sings the song of pleasure for him.

She lets him park his car and he jogs to her from down her block. He kisses her hair and she’s not sure… maybe he just wanted her for her body. Maybe he wouldn’t like her for everything else about her--her love of gardening, despite her image at work she was a very soft soul. She had to show the world she was tough because she needed to protect that softness--the world was full of enough rotten people, and she never wanted it to harden her heart. 

Elain and Azriel are on each other as soon as they’re past the threshold and she’s so focused on kissing him she simply drops her purse to the ground and allows her to carry her to the bedroom. 

What passes between them then could only be described as  _ earth-shattering _ . She had never known she could be so full of love and desire for one person. She’d slept around plenty, but no one had ever made her feel complete, and wanted as Azriel did. She shatters around his cock, rising and falling all at once, and she thinks if the world stopped turning she could deal with that, she could deal with  _ all of it _ if she could feel like this again and again. 

Azriel rolls off her, and kisses her, and cleans her up. 

They repeat the process thrice, and when they’re sated and boneless, Azriel asks, “I can go?” 

Elain laughs humorlessly, “You’re not going  _ anywhere _ .” 

Azriel smiles, and it is truly the beginning of something beautiful between them. 


End file.
